1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, especially to an exercise machine that helps a person to safely perform an exercise similar to a push-up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push-ups are a common calisthenic exercise. Push-up focuses most of the body weight of an exerciser on his or her triceps muscles. The exerciser's body weight is applied to the triceps muscles during downward and upward movement. A beginning exerciser tends to overestimate his or her capacity and performs too many push-ups, which may damage the triceps muscles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an exercise machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.